The Raven's Flight
by Magic Medic
Summary: When Winston revived Overwatch, Agents all over the World assembled in Gibraltar. All except one: The Raven. And he shares a special bond with one of the most popular of Overwatch agents, Tracer. Rated T for cursing. (First Fanfic ever. Don't judge it too hard.)
1. Chapter 1: Waking up

The Raven's Flight

 _First off, i'm not a natural english speaker. I speak much better in english than I write in english. So i apologize for any grammar mistakes. I hope you can enjoy the story._

 _And of course I don't own Overwatch. I sure would like to, but I don't._

Dramatis Personae

Overwatch

Winston Gorilla Scientist, Overwatch Agent

Lena Oxton, Codename „Tracer" Pilot, Overwatch Agent

Jesse McCree Former Outlaw, Member of Overwatch

Angela Ziegler, Codename "Mercy" Doctor, Member of Overwatch

Former Overwatch Agents/ Allied with Overwatch

Matthew Oxton, Codename „Raven" Former Member of Blackwatch, Department of reconnaissance and espionage, Older Brother of Lena Oxton

Talon

Gabriel Reyes, Codename „Reaper" Former Head of Blackwatch, MIA

Amélie LaCroix, Codename „Widowmaker" Talon Assassin

About Raven:

The former Blackwatch Agent Matthew Oxton was one of a kind. Before Overwatch was brought to life, he worked as an actor in small theaters in London. It is said, that he could imitate every possible human on earth and not be recognized. Gabriel Reyes, the head of the covert operations team of Overwatch, called Blackwatch, was impressed by his performance when he visited the theater which Matthew Oxton worked for. He was trained as a spy, given a experimental stealth-generator which granted him invisibility. This device, combined with his natural ability to fool other people and even Omnic Robots, made him Blackwatch's best spy. He called himself "Raven".

After the Omnic Crisis ended, Overwatch expanded massively and became a very powerful force in the world. At the peak of Overwatch's Power, mysterious attacks happened all over the world, rumours said, a secret division within Overwatch was responsible for it. The organisation disbanded after a brutal battle between Blackwatch and Overwatch over the control of Watchpoint: Gibraltar, which resulted in Gabriel Reyes' and Jack Morrison's, the leader of Overwatch, apparent death.

Raven however, disappeared, leaving his sister Lena behind, for reasons nobody understood. Some speculated, that he was involved in the attacks which led to Overwatch's fal, others call him a gangster, murderer and worse.

" _Lena, don't do this. I think this is dangerous."_

 _Matthew came to the air base. It was a beautiful, sunny day. He wore his old black suit, a white scarf and a pair of even darker black trousers. His face was signed by multiple scars, two on his right cheek and another crossing his left eye. Even in this scenery, his appereance had something disastrous. He was not the kind of person that gets sentimental over people, Lena being the only exception._

" _You brought me into Overwatch and they've chosen me for testing the slipstream. Now deal with it, Matthew!"_

" _I didn't bring you into Overwatch for THIS. What if the machine breaks down? There are so many things that could happen. Even Dr. Winston isn't sure if it will work correctly."_

" _Hey, don't worry. Everything will be fine, Matthew. Just smile! I'll be back in a minute. I promise."_

" _I hope so. I just don't want a handful of dust to be the only thing what's left of my sister."_

" _Are you crying? The great Matthew Oxton, is crying?"_

" _No... just catched something in me eye."_

" _Hihi. I thought so." Lena winked at Matthew. "Everything will be fine."_

 _Lena entered the Jet, taking off in a magnificient manouver, as always. "Here ground control. Slipstream-1, do you copy?" "Here Slipstream-1, roger that." "Ok, so let's start the test, shall we? No daring stunts this time, Oxton. This is a highly..."_

" _Yeah, yeah, highly valuable and stuff. Can we stop talking and start with the experiment?" Lena was eager to finally use the teleporter, she trained every week of the last year for this moment. The man in the Tower seemed to be confused about her answer._

" _Uh, yes, right. Beginning. The Test. Now. Exactly. Initiating Phase 1. Powering up Teleporter now." Suddenly something felt not right. Lena felt bad, she found it hard to breathe, her hand ached. The pain was unbelievable. She looked at her Hand and... it was gone! "Grond Control, this is Slipstream-1, I-I have a problem... please, help me..." "Slipstream-1, what is happening?" Some minutes passed. "Slipstream-1? Can you hear me? LENA?""Help...me... I am fading.. away..." The last thing she remembered was Matthews desperate voice, crying in fear. "LENA! SAY SOMETHING! PLEASE! LENA!"..._

"Lena... LENA!" Winston almost roared in her direction. Lena roused abruptly, ending the dream. "Wha... what is it?" "Is everything ok? It was not easy to wake you up." " I'm fine Winston, thanks for the question." she answered, sounding more reserved than she wanted. "Are you sure? You seemed to have a bad dream and..." "I'm FINE, Winston." She blinked and streched her arms and legs. She was aboard a jet from Overwatch, on the way to Rome. The flight took 3 hours, so she decided to take a nap. But since they started tracking _Raven_ , she was haunted by nightmares.

"Well, if you say so. We're are nearly in Rome. It's just a few minutes away." Winston could not hide his concerns about Lena. It was obvious that he was heavily concerned with her. An awkward silence, only interrupted by McCree's snoring, creeped aboard the Jet. "So, uhm, what makes you so sure? _Raven_ is in Rome?"

"That's where we lost the track."

"And why do we look for him again? Wasn't the whole point of bringing Overwatch back that we only look for people which want to join us again? If we can't find him, he perhaps doesn't want to be found."

"You sound pretty bitter, sweetheart." McCree has awakened. "And not very keen on finding this _Raven-_ Person on time, aren't ya? Who's he anyway? I used to know someone with that codename. Not personally though."

"Basically a spy. A very good one. So good even, that he simply disappeared after Overwatch broke down and no person ever saw him again." Winston replied. "His real Name..." "Doesn't matter." was he interrupted by Lena. "...is unknown, but thanks that you made that clear." Winston finished his sentence. "And now get off board, we have arrived."

Unlike most european cities, Rome was relatively untouched by the Omnic Crisis and the turmoil that followed. The Church of Saint Peter shined in the sunlight and stood there as an eternal symbol of hope and faith. "We need to get into the catacombs. The last signal was recorded somewhere between the "Piazza del Popolo" and the Colosseum." Lena explained to McCree.

"Then let's move. This guy ain't gonna find himself."

"Jesse? Have you ever been to Rome?"

"No. Never even been to Europe once."

"Between the Piazza del Poplo and the Collosseum live thousands of people! And that is not even taking the tourists into account."

"If you never start, you won't get any results."

"Overwatch has started its search for _Raven."_ "We need to eliminate him before they even reach the Colosseum. He is a major threat to our plans." "Roger that. Beginning search now."


	2. Chapter 2: Summer in Rome

_I didn't really expect to get such positive feed back after mere hours of publishing the story. So, here's the second chapter, feel free to enjoy._

 _This one is a bit slower, I have an idea how the final meeting with Raven will look like, but I have no idea how to bring Tracer and McCree to actually find him... maybe you could give me some advice?_

 _I'm afraid, I don't own Overwatch. Really a shame, I would be a rich man if I got all that tasty pre-order money._

The Streets of Rome were heavily crowded with people, what made the search not particularly easier. The air was dry and burned onto Lena's skin. "Everyone here could be Raven..." she stated resigned. "What makes you think that?" McCree asked. "Because I know him better than anyone else. He doesn't want to be found."

"Better than anyone else? You are sure about that? All data about him was deleted just after the Gibraltar incident. And even his service recordings are quite enigmatic."

"He's a spy. You would be a terrible spy, if you leave tracks behind. And Blackwatch was always pretty efficient to hide its agents data. Especially you should know that."

"Then how are so sure about knowing him better than anyone else? Were you a couple or what?"

Lena blushed. "I.. I.. don't want to talk about that."

McCree laughed. "Oh my god. That's quite something, you know? Especially if one of the most positive persons I know becomes sad and depressed about a guy that simply vanishes after things aren't following his rules."

"We were not a couple!" Lena shouted angrily, blushing even more.

"No need to get angry, sweetheart. Love is a wonderful thing, you know?" McCree was enjoying the conversation more every second.

"Just come over here. We're at the Collosseum."

The Collosseum was not in a good state. Although Rome was invaded just once by assassin Omnics which wanted to kill the pope, the firefight following their failed mission devastated large areas of the old town. The Vishkar corporation already built up the devastated areas, but the Collosseum, being an old Roman building, was left in ruins.

"Alright, where should we start?" McCree asked. "There are many houses between here and the Piazza del Popolo."

"You don't say. But... wait a second!"

Lena picked up a newspaper from a café at the street, whose owner protested loudly over the theft of said newspaper.

"I don't speak much italian, but I think, we have a track!" she cheered.  
"What makes you think that?" McCree asked back.

"That photo. Do you see it?"

"Well, I do, but I can't spot what the fuzz is about. There's the Pope, a whole bunch of people and his Guards. Nothing special."

"Look at the Corner of the picture." Lena pointed at the spot, where a slim man in a black jacket stood praying.

"That person in the black jacket whose face is barely visible?"

"Yes. That must be him. So, how do we get to the Vatican?"

"The Vatican? Why now the Vatican?"

"This Photo was taken at... oh, come on! Take the money and leave us alone!" she spoke to the italian cafe owner, who has gotten very angry about the theft of his obviously very presious newspaper and gave him 3 Dollars. One angry gesture later he left. "Now, where was I? Ah yes, the Vatican. Look, Jesse, this Photo was taken at Saint Peter's Church, during the last mess. He must be there!" McCree was really surprised how fast Lena's old self took action again. Just because of the Raven-person. "Well, then let's not stay here. We have to visit the pope, obviously."


	3. Chapter 3: An unexpected meeting

_Positive Feedback always keeps me doing this. I'm so glad you like „The Raven's Flight". Helps me a lot. Don't cringe at the grammar though, as i sadi, i'm not a native english speaker. (I'm german, so you can look forward for good german quotes from Reinhardt in the future ;) )_

 _I think I'll keep the Chapters short, to separate the different POVs better from each other. Hope you don't mind that._

 _I do not own Overwatch._

 _(Sorry about deleting it about 3 Hours after publishing, but there so much errors, i had to rewirte some stuff.)_

It has become dark since they arrived in Rome. Off in the distance, a suspicious-looking person moved from roof to roof, using a grappling hook. This person was one of Talon's most sucessful agents. Why, you may ask? That's because she was made that way. Talon erased her former self, slowed her heart rate, improved her agility and her skills with her gun, a large sniper rifle. And the most important: Talon eliminated her emotions. No fear, no remorse, no anger, no mercy. A cold, precise killing machine. That is what separates her from the kind of persons like Reaper. Reaper was brute strength, nothing like her: Accurate like a scalpel, ready to cut out the heart of all the blind fools who don't follow her masters agenda.

She moved from roof to roof, and after 30 Minutes, she reached her destination: A lonely roof of a ruinous House, overwatching St. Peter's Square. There, she waited for „Raven", like a spider in its web.

Sometimes she wondered what she had become. Is she still human? What makes her different from a machine? Is selfawareness all you need to get the status of a living being, what are the Omnics then? This is higly confu... stop it. We're not going into this Territory again. Just focus on the mission. Kill Raven, kill the Pope and the Overwatch agents walking around in the city like idiots. Then you can come home again and erase your memories again. But what does „home" mean? Do i even have a home?

Then there was movement in the building. Some of the swiss guards saw something. Did they see me? No, they didn't look in her direction, so she looked out for the person that started this riot. She found her. A young girl with a glowing device on her chest and tight orange leggings. Oh. It's _her._

She readjusted her aim, so she could hit Tracer. She had her in her sights. If she just could stay that way like 3 seconds... yes... She was alrady pulling the trigger, when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. „Amélie LaCroix. Or what do you call yourself now? Widowmaker? Still in business, i see." the man said with a raspy voice. How did I miss him? Where did he come from? „Let me go, and i will prove you how good i am at my kind of business." she hissed. „I won't. Now get that bloody scope off of my sister, you bitch." Then Widowmaker felt how he hit her head with something hard. It didn't take long for her to fall unconsious.


	4. Chapter 4: There are no Ravens in Rome

_Here's the long-awaited forth chpater. This one has some proper polish behind it and is maybe the oldest part of the whole story._

 _Hope you enjoy it more than the last one, Chapter 3 was a bugged mess that I rushed out too early._

 _As always, I do not own Overwatch! (But I do own "Raven", hehe.)_

"So, why did you enter Saint Peter's church near midnight armed and asking for a person called "The Raven", hm?"

Lena sat in the large office of the commander of the swiss guards. She never actually believed that this silly-dressed folks would be that hard as it turned out.

They took away her pistols. Something no one has done in quite some time now. But what does time mean to her anyway.

She sat in front of the commander, a giant of a man, loaded with muscles, bright blond hair and hands that could tear a small tree apart. Lena stayed silent, what made the commander sigh.

"Look, we are not normal soldiers. We are the the guards of christianity. We can't let anyone taint the holy ground of its greatest church. It happened too often in the past." He pointed at the cross at the wall. "But I don't think you are the kind of person who would fall for that. What if I told you, that it took us just under 5 Minutes to find out who you are and you want?"

He slapped a big file on the table. "Lena "Tracer" Oxton" was written on it, along with "Declassified" in big red letters. The Commander picked it up and read out:

"Lena Oxton, better known under the codename "Tracer". Gained special time-traveling powers after a failed experiment. Known to be cheerful and childish. Former Overwatch agent. Violated the PETRAS-Act several times." He took a sip from his cup. "You know Overwatch disbanded right? Remaining silent won't save your ass, be sure about that."

"Why did you even arrest me? I didn't do anything!"

"Ah, the british girl actually CAN talk. You entered the holy city armed! Talon already tried 3 times this year to assassinate the holy father. And since many of your kind changed sides to Talon... what how could you convince me that you didn't?" Lena was very close to get mad and blink out of here. But if she did this, she would never find Raven...

"You checked my history. I already..." She was interrupted by a grey haired bishop entering the office. He appeared rather angry, while the commander was shocked. "Your Eminence, I.." "Shut your mouth, Schweitzer. What is the meaning of this riot?"

"An Overwatch agent has entered the holy city armed and asking questions she's not supposed to ask." "Of what kind, commander?" "About _Raven,_ your eminence."

The bishop frowned. Lena was not sure if he was amused or surprised. After a short period of thinking, the Bishop raised his soft voice again. "Young lady, you come with me." "With all due respect, this agent is..." "...now my personal business, commander. I think that's what you wanted to say? The holy father wouldn't be pleased if you waked him this late for arresting an innocent young lady. Do we understand?" "Yes, father." the Commander responded frustrated as Lena and the bishop left the office.

After they stood in the church again, the bishop turned Lena towards him. "Listen closely. I know who you are, and who _Raven is_ but there's not much time left. Talon has set a new plan into motion to assassinate the holy father. Raven was always there to protect him, but this time something is different. He hasn't responded since months for now. I'm afraid he could be dead."

"No!, I know he can't be dead!"

"I can't believe it either. Talon has infiltrated the swiss guard. That is why commander Schweitzer took your questions about Raven so seriously."  
"But why?"

"Raven is a member of the secret department of the swiss guards. That you even know his codename already makes you suspicious. The thing is, we got some hints that this time, Talon wants him killed. You have you reach him first." The bishop gave her an notepad with coordinates written on it. "This is his appartment. Find him and bring him here. If he isn't there, you will sure find hints where he might be." Lena couldn't belive it. This was all she wanted. The trip to the Vatican actually did pay off in the end. She was going to see Raven again. The lone thought of it filled her mind with happiness.

"I... I can't express my gratitude, your Eminence." "You don't have to. Now hurry! And may the blessings of our lord and saviour, Jesus Christ, protect you on your journey." Lena sprinted out of the Church, more happy than she was in the last 2 weeks. What she didn't notice, was how the bishop pulled a phone, called a kryptic number and barely whispered: "Tracer's on the move. The trap is set. I repeat, the trap is set."

Hidden, between some abandoned houses, was a door made of wood that was so rotten, that McCree wondered how it didn't break after opening it. Lena fitted in perfectly, McCree however, had some problems because of his wide shoulders.

The appartment was a mess: A single room, littered with garbage, dirty clothes and cigarette ends on the ground. "I'm gonna stayin' outside, taking care of anything that might come by, ok?" "If you say so." McCree answered. When Lena was outside, he simply said out loud: "Man, this room is a mess." when suddenly a raspy voice from his left appeared.

"Your head will be a mess when I'm done with it. If you know what's good for you, you get the fuck out of here." McCree turned his Head to his left – and stared down the barrel of a silenced pistol. "Wow, wow, wow, there's no need for this..."

"Exactly. When you get the fuck out of here."

Even though he could see the pistol, the person holding it remained invisible. The invisible man spoke again. The sound of his voice made McCree feel uncomfortable.

"Who are you? A bastard from Talon? Or another bounty hunter from Australia? You're ugly enough to be both."

"Are you... _Raven?"_

"You didn't answer my Question."

"Look, we're from Overwatch, not Talon and..."

"Overwatch has disbanded. His Agents are spread around the whole bloody world."

"Then why did we get your signal at watchpoint Gibraltar? A call for help?"

"I don't know. I don't care either. Do you have any persons with you that I need to kill too?"

"You don't need to kill anybody. We are Friends."

"I have no friends. Only people who hunt me."

The Person pulled the trigger, but McCree already dodged the shot with a step to his right. He pulled his revolver, but he had no target, so he fired in the air. A hard punch hit his kidneys, followed by a hit unter his cheek and a kick against his right hand, which caused his revolver to fly through the room. He felt the pressure of the pistol against his temple. "This time I ain't kiddin'." Right before he pulled the trigger, Lena blinked inside, her pistols pulled out and ready to shoot. The pressure against his temple lowered, and the Person became visible. What McCree saw wasn't nearly as impressive as his imagination made up.

It was a Man, not tall, in fact rather small, thin and wouldn't possibly defeat anyone in a one-on-one fistfight. His face reminded him heavily of Lena's. The nose, the eyes, even the brown colour of his hair and bad trimmed beard. What he wore was downright shabby. A trench coat, dirty and worn out beyond any proportion, covered his upper body. On his head sat a red coloured cap, worn out as well. His left arm was replaced by a black kybernetic prothesis, while his right hand hold the pistol McCree was facing only moments before. His skin was very pale, near the tone of ivory and his eyes had the color of ice, giving the impression of piercing right through his skin, looking directly into his very thoughts.

"Lena?" the stranger said barely noticeable.

And McCree witnessed something, he never thought he would witness: Lena dropped her pistols and broke into tears. "Matthew..." she wispered, while she came towards the man, whose face lost the last signs of colour. She stormed towards him and gave him the hug of her life. "I'm so glad I found you again, Matthew!" she said in tears. "I know, my dear sister. I know."

And Matthew Oxton, the Raven, gave himself into her arms.


	5. Chapter 5: The good old Times

_So here's the fifth Chapter. I don't really know where the Story will go from now, but i have some ideas. Maybe i have to warn you: I'm not afraid of killing off major characters, when it serves the plot. This is my story after all._

 _So, enjoy, leave a favorite or even a review, your feedback keeps me going forward ;)_

 _As always, i do not own Overwatch, but i'm looking forward to the open beta._

„The answer is no." Matthew sat on his worn-out couch, while drinking Scotch from a dirty glass and repeatedly took puffs from a cigarette he just lighted.

„What do you mean by no? We weren't chasing you for nothing!" Lena shouted out angrily at her brother, almost breaking into tears again. „We need you. I... need you. The world could always use more heroes, don't you remember?"

„You said it. The world does in fact need heroes, but does it want them? That is the question. A question the PETRAS-Act answered good enough, i think." He took another puff.

„And i know you disregarded the PETRAS-Act several times by now. The last time being that one time where the great Siddharta Mondatta was killed. And how did it end? Your chrono-accelerator was damaged and the robot dead anyway. How long do you want do get away with that?"

Lena was crying again. Being reminded of her failure in protecting Siddhartha Mondatta still hurt her. „Why... why would you say that? Don't you find it great that i still try to make the world a better place?"

„Do not misunderstand me, Lena. I love you. That will never change. But i cannot understand how you can still be so spunky and optimistic after seeing all the terrible things in the world. Hell, even Overwatch did some horrible things in the past! Look me in my eyes." She did as he asked. But the expression of his eyes shocked her. Her loving, hopeful and sarcastic brother was gone. All what was left was a tired, cynical, depressed shadow of his former self. A man who has surrendered. „You cannot imagine what i saw. What i did. What i should have done in the past. I was tasked with some of the cruelest shit you can come up with. Blackwatch destroyed me, and it is for the better, that Overwatch stays dead. It grew too powerful and power corrupts in the long run. There was nothing poor Jack Morrison could do about that. Also, there was Reyes." He spit out. Lena noticed how he pronounced the name of Reyes with absolute disgust. He took some minutes to think. „I don't want to talk about that bastard and what he did."

Then, all three of them sat in the room, saying nothing. The silence started to grind Lena's nerves, when suddenly McCree broke it. „So, uh, you were in Blackwatch?" „Yes. Department Reconnaisance and espionage. Why are you asking?"

„Because i were in Blackwatch too and didn't even see you once. I saw your name appearing on some lists, but that was all. Where have you been all the time?"

„Well, we did actually meet some times. But i was always wearing some sort of concealment. Remember the blonde chick from Belarus you tried to bone? That was me." Matthew answered with a cheeky smile. For a single moment, Lena saw his former self glimpse through his eyes. He still got it. She just had to make him come with her, and then, she would restore his former self.

„So... you were a spy then?" McCree asked with an embarrassed undertone.

„Yes. The best. And i still got it."

„What makes you so good then?"

„Before I joined Overwatch on Reyes request, in the good ol' days of course, i worked as an actor in London. I could impersonate every role the directors gave me perfectly. Plus, i got some extras." He tipped at his protesthetic arm. „I lost my arm on my... was it the third mission? Anyway, i was sent out to infiltrate a camp of mercenaries who illegally sold wrecked Omnic processing units to gangs like the Shimada Clan. Unfortunately, my cover was blown and I barely escaped, but, as you can see, lost my arm in the process. Angela Ziegler however, patched my up again. We became friends during that time. Maybe..." he blushed lightly for a second, but returned to his story after a moment, „Erm, anyway, i lost my arm. Yes. So I got this fancy new prosthetic arm. But it ain't just for the looks. You see that panel here?" He pointed on three buttons on his wrist. „If i press on it, this happens." And suddenly, he disappeared, becoming invisible for a moment, what made McCree gasp. When he appeared again, he continued his explanation. „This arm containts the only existing prototype of the Mark I Stealth Field Generator and allows me to become invisible whenever i don't want to be seen. It's quite handy for a spy, as you may imagine."  
McCree laughed. „So you overtook me just with a high-tech toy? That's hilarious!" „It is indeed pretty hilarious." So, all three of them laughed for some minutes until Matthew asked a question.

„By the way, how did you two even find me? I did literally everything to cover my tracks."

„Well, we saw you on the newspaper and went to the Vatican. It was not really a track, i know but it was the best we've got. I was arrested by the swiss guards for asking for you..." „As to be expected. The swiss guards are very sensible about me." „...and then, a bishop gave me the address of your appartment. Now we're here." Matthew's facial expression changed from having fun to pure horror within the blink on an eye. „A bishop? What was his name?" „I didn't ask for his name, but..." „What did he look like?!" Matthew shouted out loudly while he picked his pistol up and took the safety off.

„Why are you so upset all of a sudden?"

„What did he look like, Lena?"

„Well, he was tall, had grey hair... nothing really special. Oh wait, his eyes had different colours. One was blue, and the other was green."

Matthew cursed angrily. „Aringarosa. Or who ever the hell he might actually be. And he used my sister to lure me out. Fits that bastard perfectly."

He took off his trenchcoat and his cap and hastily put his old clothes on: A black coat, a small black hat with a white feather at its side and grey trousers. „We need to get out of here NOW!" he said when he stormed outside, Lena and McCree following him into the courtyard of the appartment building. „Talon might not be here yet. Listen, they're planning something big and I..." he tried to say until he was interrupted by the crack of a gun in the distance. It took a moment for Lena to realise that Matthew got hit. „Matthew!" she shouted out on the edge of panic. The bullet missed his right lung only by a glimpse and got right through his shoulder. The wound was bleeding heavily, causing Matthews coat to be soaked with blood within seconds. „Matthew! Can you hear me?!"

Lena asked him loud, but he already fell unconscious, while she look for the source on the gunshot.

And on the top the building, she found it. „What a pleasure to meet you again, chérie. Still failing at saving people that are important to you?" Widowmaker opened her visor. „This time, i won't show mercy."


	6. Chapter 6: Under fire

_So here's chapter 6. Took me a while to write it, because there was something called „open Beta" that caught my attention, if you know what i mean._

 _Finally you get some Action. I'm not particularly great at writing such stuff, so let me know if there's something i can do better._

 _As always, enjoy and leave a comment or two, if you're in the mood._

„Matthew!" Lena kept on shaking her unconcious brother as if there was money hidden inside him.

„Leave him, sweetheart, that serves no purpose." McCree said with stress in his voice.

The courtyard was soon filled with the never-ending cracks of Widowmaker's assault rifle. There was no way of getting out if you didn't want to take several bullets.

„Can you carry him?" Lena asked while Widowmaker kept on firing.

„I sure can, but how exactly do you plan to get out of this misery?"

„Leave that to me. I've waited for this opportunity for months."

Lena pulled her pistols. She did a step out of the courtyard and teleported into the café on the opposite side of the road, from where she ran upstairs till she reached the top of the roof. But Widowmaker was nowhere to be seen.

„Oh, for christ's sake. Where are you little twat?" Lena shouted out lout.

„Catching a nasty insect in my net."

Widowmaker appeared behind her and kicked her into her stomach, what almost made Lena throw up her lunch and left her coughing on the ground. She teleported 3 meters away so she could catch a better angle to shoot at her opponent.

„You talk too much, luv." Lena unleashed a salvo with pistol, what Widowmaker made to hit the dirt. She used the little breather to activate her voicecom.

„Big Ape, Tracer here. Big Ape, do you copy?" An annoyed grunt from the other side of the line came from the speaker.

„You know exactly how much i hate this codename."

„There's no time for bickerin', Winston! We've found Matth... i mean Raven, but he's injured and we are under fire by Talon agents. You have my location, have you?"

„I shall see what i can do."

After the gunfire from the roof suddenly silenced, McCree, looked for a spot where he could drag the unconsious spy. Unfortunatly, he spotted Talon henchmen all over the place. They where surrounded. McCree leaned to the side to catch one of two of them but it was pointless. He'd be dead before he even pulled the trigger. „Awesome day. 'Go find Raven' she said, 'It'll be great!' she said. Now i'm surrouded by these amateurs." „ Great. Now they can't escape." The raspy voice of Raven came from McCree's behind.

„Oh, you've finally decided to wake up. But i'm sorry that I can't offer you a great sight. Besides, how did you even recover from that bullet so fast?"  
„There are few of life's problems that the right amount of painkillers won't be able to fix."

McCree just frowned and just focussed on the road, hoping to get a better angle to shoot, when suddenly Raven charged forward and disappeared! It distracted the Talon soldiers for just enough time that McCree could place some bullets into their heads.

„Nice shootin'." Raven replied.

„I've learned with the best."

„You're goddamn right. Now let me show you how i deal with those pesky little wankers."

McCree saw him, storming out of the Café. Where every other man may have succumbed to the firestorm that the Talons unleashed, he just went out, barely visible and shot 4 of them down, all with very accurate headshots. As some other agents appaered on his side, he simply activated his stealth field again and took down one by grabbing and breaking his neck. He carried the corpse some meters to use it as cover and sturck down several other Talons. McCree breathed in relief as he realized, that there were no enemies left.

„Now, let's help Lena." Raven said.

„I'll take care of any reforcements that may come in, you can go to the roof."

„Sure. Ravens nomally feast on Spiders, if you know what i mean."

Lena was exhausted. The fight between her and Widowmaker seemed to last forever, always following the same pattern. One shoots, the other hugs his cover. The fight moved one floor lower, in a wide hallway.

„Are you getting tired, chérie?" Widowmaker taunted her.

„Never!"

That was actually a lie. Lena was dying of exhaustion. Teleporting is not an easy task, especially if you do it on a high rate. Her sweat was alomost raining down on the ground and she got unfocussed with her shooting, while Widowmaker didn't seem to lose any stamina. Now get out of the cover and...

„Wrong move."

Widowmaker was above her, sitting in the ceiling of the room like a spider, and shot. A flash of pain spread thorugh Lenas left side, blood was sprinkling in a red mist. Before she lost her consiousness, she believed to see Matthew, punching Widowmaker in the face. The last thing she heard, was a raspy voice saying: „You shot at my sister. Big Mistake."


	7. Chapter 7: Happy birthday!

_Here's chapter 7! Open beta just ended in germany and i'm really sad that it ended :/ But the game's supposed to come out on May 24th anyway._

 _Now, it's time for Tracer and Raven to talk about past, present and future! Sees fitting i think, since Tracer got shot in the last one._

 _As always, feel free to enjoy and leave a comment or two, that would be great!_

„ _You know we already helt a funeral for you, right?" Matthew said with a slight tone of anger and sadness. „Gunfire, the Union Jack on the coffin, everything. And now you just reappear. I can't believe it."_

„ _Oh, just as if you don't tend to appear and disappear from time to time, Matthew." Lena replied._

„ _That's something different. In my case, you can always be sure that i come back. Now i can't even shake your hand!" He sighed. „What shall i tell mum and dad? They still believe you dead."_

„ _Tell them, I overestimated my abilities."_

„ _Lena, this is no life I would want. And it hurts me even more that I couldn't keep you from doing the experiment. Do you even know how grim your condition is at the moment?"_

„ _Of course i do. I just make the best of it, as always. You remember Sydney?"_

„ _Yes, I remember Sydney. And i also remember how you were heavily injured and at the brink of death. Dad was furious. Don't you realise, that you are hurting us all?" Mattew asked accusingly._

 _But it was pointless. Lena was gone. He wondered how much time it would take her this time to appear again._

Lena opened her eyes. She laid on a soft bed in the medical station of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. The air was fresh and clean. Someone opened the window. As she tried to move, a strong pain in her left side appeared. As she realised that she couldn't move out of the bed, she looked around. The room was painted in a clear white besides from a big Overwatch-Emblem on the other side of the room. Someone put some flowers on her bedside table. Tulips. Her favorites. „Matthew..." she whispered. Suddenly, a blanket on the chair near her bed started to move, revealing her tired and touseled brother.

„Wha... what... Oh. You're awake." Matthew said and yawned loudly. „Nice you woke up again. Wasn't so sure if you ever did."

„What happened in Rome, Matthew? I can't remember a thing..." Lena asked.

„That sneaky french bitch shot you in your side. You lost a lot of blood. Not much longer, and Angela couldn't have saved you."

„How long was i blacked out?"

„Three weeks by now. You should maybe put on some clothes, or you'll get a cold."

Lena blushed. She realised that she was wearing nothing but her underwear and her chrono acclelerator. A big patch covered the left side of her body.

„Do you have no sense of shame, Matthew?" Lena replied angrily, blushing even more in the process. Matthew just laughed.

„Oh, i've catched you doing much worse things back in the day than just sitting half naked in a hospital bed."

The door opened and Angela Ziegler came inside. Her codename was Mercy, but Lena couldn't recall asimple moment where she appeared in a combat situation, what makes her wonder, why she has a codename anyway. What wondered her even more, was Matthew's reaction to Angela's sudden appearence. He was blushing. Not by much, but enough for Lena to see it. And Angela didn't seem to await Matthew either.

„H-Hey there, Angela." Matthew stuttered.

„Hello Matthew. Back from the dead, i see?"

„Wha- what do you mean by that?" Matthew was blushing even more.

„Nothing." Angela giggled. Then she directed her attention to Lena. Angela always had something of a teacher, what made Lena not feeling comfortable at all. She has been an awful pupil.  
„So, you have woken up. That's good. Exzellent, as we would say in switzerland. You heart hate is good, blood pressure too and the wound itself seems to heal pretty well."

„Well, that's... good i guess?" Lena asked shyly.

„It is. We took several bullets out of your body. It's a wonder you survived. Go ask your brother. And for now, i won't disturb you anymore. _Guten Tag_."

Angela left the room, but Matthew kept staring at it several minutes. Lena put on her most evil grin.

„Angela's a beauty, isn't she?"

„Yeah... I-I mean, she's not really my kind of woman."

„Naaaaaaah, i don't think so!" Now it was Lena who was laughing. „My brother is in love with the swiss doctor. That is sooooo cute."

„Quit it Lena. How many times did i intefere in your love-life?"

„4 times, to be precise."

„4 times? When was the fourth time?"

„When you helt James a gun under his nose and told him to go fuck himself."

„He was a sneaky little bugger who just wanted you for... you know, the thing! And weren't i right?"

„... yeah, a bit." Lena admitted. „But that doesn't excuse the other 3 times!"

„Alright, alright, i got it."

So they sat there, shared stories from the past, but not the time after Lena's accident 5 Years ago, until Lena remembered something.

„Matthew, what is today's date?"

„April 27th. Why do you ask?"

„Because there's something in my locker, i've kept for a while now. I hoped i would find you again so... aw, just find it out!"

„You know i hate surprises?"

„I do." Lena grinned. „Go find a big, heave white package. It must be in the locker in my room. I'm not running away, just go! And maybe i'll call for Angela in the mean time!" She said with a wink.

„Alright, i'll go get it."

It took Matthew a while to come back. As he entered Lena's room, he beared a large, white present under his left arm.

„It's for you, my dear brother." Lena said.

„Erm, okay? Maybe i just open it then?"  
„Yes! Do it!" Lena was mad with anticipation.

As Matthew opened his present, the expression of his face changed to pleseant surprise.

„Is that..?!"

„Yes."  
„How did you even..?!"  
„Don't even ask."

In the present layed a big, orange cheese. Matthew cut off a bit and sniffed on it.  
„Scottish Cheddar from Loch Lomund. Matured 24 months. The best cheese in the world." He turned his head to see Lena. She shed some tears of joy. „Happy birthday, Matthew."

„You are the best sister in the world, you know that?"

„Sometimes, i seem to forget."


	8. Chapter 8: The conference

_Chapter 8 is here. And it's time for Raven to say, what he really thinks of Overwatch, although his reasons are not yet clear..._

 _I don't own Overwatch of course. If Blizzard was a publisher for books, i may have considered by now to send it to them, but unfortunately, they just publish video games, soooo..._

 _As always, feel free to enjoy and leave a comment or two ;)_

Matthew sat on a wall, overlooking the beach of the Gibraltar while smoking a cigarette. Angela wondered how, what appeared to be fate, always drew them together. But now, something was different about him. She couldn't recall a single moment where he was dark and depressive, just like he arrvied out of nowhere 3 weeks ago, carrying Tracer with him.

„Smoking can cause cancer, you know that?" Angela spoke to Matthew from behind. He didn't even turn around.

„The sooner I die, the better."

Angela sighed.

„Why are you so bitter all of a sudden? I mean, it's now 3 years since Overwatch disbanded. You disappeared and left nothing behind. Lena was crying her cute little eyes out of her head. And now, you're here again. Why?"

„If you try to encourage me, you have failed miserably." He stood up. „I'm here because Lena has a tendency to get herself into things that are way too big for her. I'm not here for Overwatch or that little freak-show that tries to copy the glory of the past. I just want my sister to be alive and happy."

„But what about you? Don't you want to be a hero again? Don't you want to be happy again?"

He looked her in her eyes. „I'm not a hero. And i never was one either."

With those words, he left and went inside. A tear fell on Angela's cheek. It hurt her to see Matthew suffer so much. _Her_ Matthew. Their first meeting was still alive in her mind.

„ _Male patient, white, 24 Years old, heavily injured after enemy actions." the Medic yelled out at the medical station in Beijing. Angela sighed in frustration. „Keep him alive, there are many patients I have to treat first after this massacre. Extra work is not appreciated at the moment."_

„ _Well, Ange, i think he may be from Overwatch. And we can't keep him alive for 4 minutes. He's gonna die if he keeps untreated!"_

„ _Alright, i'll take care of him. But you owe me something, Martin!"_

 _Angela moved over to the patient. The young man was dressed in a black coat, soaked with blood and breathing very slowly. The left arm was missing. Martin was right. He was going to die if he had no treatment. „Mein Gott, was du bloß angestellt?" she said to herself in german. Despite his grim condition, the patient was still consious. „Where am I...?"_

„ _You're save. You're in Bejing."_

„ _I think, i just saw an angel."_

 _Angela blushed. No one ever said something like this before to her. Maybe he was hallucinating. But if he wasn't..._

„ _I... I think i can patch you up. Do you have a name?"_

„ _Oxton. Matthew Oxton. Blackwatch agent, department reconnaisance and espionage." He grabbed her arm._

„ _Please, save me. I promised my sister i would come... back..." And he fell unconsious. Angela used her Overwatch voicecom to contact Gabriel Reyes, the head of Blackwatch while trying to inject the needle of a blood package into his working arm._

„ _Reaper, this is Mercy. One of your agents is laying before me, he's heavily injured. He said his name is Oxton."_

 _It took a while for Reyes to answer. „Ah yes, the actor. Do you know what happened to him?"_

„ _No, he is unconsious now. What shall i do?"_

„ _Keep him alive. I have some plans for him in the future."_

Angela went inside and looked for the conference room. Winston has called in a meeting. She didn't agree on reviving Overwatch either, but thought, it was good that someone took action again, in a world, that got out of control since Overwatch went down.

All stood around a bright black table with the Overwatch emblem engraved on it. Some of her oldest friends were present. There was Reinhardt, a giant of a man with his squire Brigritte. Torbjörn, the small swedish engineer, who reminded most people of a dwarf. Jesse McCree, the outlaw turned hero. Genji Shimada, the cyborg. Much to Angela's surprise, Matthew was there too. He gave her a long look and then directed his attention on Winston.

„I, uh, hello, people, good you're all here!" Winston opened the conversation. He clearly was very nervous. „I think, it's time that we form Overwatch again! The world has gotten outta control and I..."

„You are damn right!" Reinhardt yelled with his loud, deep voice. „Zis world consists of nothing like criminals! No honour! No valor! Zhat has to stop!"

„Hold your breath, Reinhardt." Matthew said. „Will honour feed my children? Will valor bring me back my savings from the bank?"

„Who are you saying somezhing like zhat?"

„I am realistic. _You_ are the people that have gotten out of control." He pointed his finger at Torbjörn. „Torbjörn, who was it who funded your creations, which now devastate places all around the world?"  
Torbjörn was feeling very uncomfortable. Silently, he admitted: „It was Overwatch."

Matthew was just getting started. „Reinhardt, who blew up the Omnium core in Australia, what caused millions of people to suffer a slow and painful death?"

„It was Overwatch. But it wazn't on purpose!"

„Tell that to the Junkers. Winston, who discovered the technology to create hard light, which Vishkar now uses to enslave Billions of people all around the world?"

„It was Overwatch..." Winston said.

„Exactly. Overwatch may have ended the Omnic crisis, but happened afterwards? There are many problems in the world which were caused directly by Overwatch itself. Why do you shut your eyes before the truth? Reyes made Blackwatch his very own empire. Morrison was all over the world in his desperate, but foolish attempt to save the world. And behind the scenes, Overwatch's very own scientists, agents and workers became corrupt. Do what you want, but leave me and my sister out of it. Overwatch has brought nothing but misery in our lives, even when Lena will say something different."

Winston was the one that raised his voice after Matthew's rant. „Uh, what a refreshing speech!"

But Matthew interrupted him again. „What now? You still want to speak about reforming Overwatch?"  
„Actually, i first wanted to tell everyone about the terrorist „Reaper" attacking Gibraltar couple of months ago..."

Now Matthew was losing his mind. „And you are telling me... i mean us this NOW?"

„Is there something wrong with it?"

„Yes, but nothing _you_ could possibly comprehend. I'm looking for Reaper since Overwatch disbanded. There's much he has to answer for. Where did he go?" Matthew asked, but Winston's answer was interrupted by the siren of a alarm. Athena, the roboic voice of Winston's operating system said: „Intruder alert in Sector 3. Intruder alert in Sector 3."

Reinhardt simply replied: „Guess, you'll find out soon."


	9. Chapter 9: The Ghosts of the past

_Chapter 9 is here. Now some action again, but will Raven stay when a ghost from his past reappears?_

 _Did i just spoil the end of the chapter? Ehhh... you did not read anything!_

 _Of course i don't own Overwatch._

The person climbed up the wall of watchpoint: Gibraltar. This person was a man with grey hair, wide shoulders and hands that could smash a pumpkins if they had the chance to to do. Over his left shoulder, it wielded a Mark XIV pulse rifle with an integrated Helix-Rocket launcher. His identity? Doesn't matter. It's even probably better if it stays unknown. It would fit my Job, he thought. I'm just a soldier after all.

As he reached the top of the wall, an alarm was sounded which surprised him. Someone's still around here. Wasn't Overwatch shut down? Who was holding position here? Could it be a friend? Probably not. He took the safety off his rifle and looked around the corner of the courtyrad beyond the wall. He saw some men wearing Overwatch outfits, spreading out to find the intruder. What the hell is going on here? He prepared to fire when suddenly a raspy voice from his behind spoke to him.

„You know, for the most wanted men in the world, you ain't that hard to find."

The soldier turned around. What he saw, was a familiar person he used to hate and probably still does. Raven. Raven spoke again. Oh, how much I hate this voice. Always makes you feel like all your little secrets are unveiled.

„Now, if you drop your weapon, i'll consider leaving you umharmed."

„I don't think so."

The soldier turned around and fired in the air. Raven almost instantly activated his stealth generator. Why was it a good idea to give a treacherous bastard a device to hide himself perfectly? I should have a talk with Mercy about this...

„So, what are you hiding behind that mask? Will it scare me, 76?"

„It probably will. At least i'm not hiding in the shadows like a coward." Raven put on a confused tone. „How is that supposed to make me feel?"

The soldier looked around. Raven was nowhere to be seen, but he has to be somewhere. He activated his tactical visor. He was hiding behind a pile of metal boxes. The soldier stormed forward and shot, what forced Raven to leave his cover. And he was visible, like a bird on a siver plate. But something heavy crushed down behind the soldier.

„Now, Winston!" he heard a young woman shout with a swiss accent from the other side of the corner. He felt big hands, the hands of a Gorilla, grabbing his shoulders, making it impossible for him to move. Raven stood in front of him.

„Good job, Winston. Now let's remove that mask..."

„If you want to keep your hand, you should maybe reconsider that." the soldier replied. But Raven simply pointed at his prothetic arm.

„If you are able to break _this_ hand, I am impressed, and i don't say this lightly."

Raven took off the soldier's mask. What he saw, filled his face with an expression of pure horror. He was gasping.

„That... that is just not possible. It can't be."

Mercy appeared from the side. It appeared that she was the woman who called Winston. She was horrified too, as he could read from her facial expression. She whispered.

„Jack Morrison, the hero of Los Angeles, founder and commander of Overwatch... is _alive._ "

„Yes, and Jack Morrison would much appreciate it, if Winston could let him go." Winston did as he ordered. Jack stood up. Raven was the first to speak to him.

„How are you still alive? No one survived that explosion 3 years ago!"

„That's what you would love to see, huh, Raven? Reyes' little black bird, sitting in the middle of such good and honorable people. By the way, how's your sister doing? Still not in prison? Or were you just about to rescue her from there?"

„Be careful, Morrison, you are about to cross a line here."

„Why should i have any respect for a traitor, who nearly killed me 3 years ago?"

Raven was silent. Winston and Angela looked at him, surprised in a bad way.

„What is he talking about, Matthew?"

„Angela, he..."

„ _What_ is he talking about?!"

Jack raised his voice again. „I am talking about how Raven blew up Overwatch's headquarters and killed several people, including me." He was facing Matthew now. „You may have tricked everyone into believing you were innocent, but not me. You were part of the conspiracy. You were one of the folks that killed Overwatch."


	10. Chapter 10: The man I used to be

_Hey there, folks!_

 _Had some „inspirational" problems, so it took me a while to put this together. Hope you enjoy it, leave a comment or two, that'd be great!_

 _Of course i don't own Overwatch._

Angela wandered around the base. It was now 3 days ago, that Jack Morrison, the former head of Overwatch, a man she believed to be dead, suddenly appeared again at Gibraltar. But she wasn't thinking about Morrison. She was thinking about Matthew. And what Matthew was accused of. It was hard for her to believe it and even harder, to tell his sister. Of course she didn't believe it either. In fact, Lena was furious about it. Angela never expected her to get so angry.

But it surely would explain a lot: His dark behavior, his distrust against Overwatch, his broken will to live. This new Matthew was not the person she used to know. She still remembered the most wonderful day in life, and he did play a major role in that day.

 _It was a lovely evening. The sun was settling, the waves of the sea were crushing on the shore. And in that romantic scenery, Angela waited at a restaurant. Matthew was late, what didn't bother her anymore. He was always late. But since when are men perfect anyway?_

 _So she sat there, in a bright while dress. She had ordered some wine, a very good red wine from france. Sweet, but with some sour taste to it. Finally, he arrived and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He wore his common cothing, a elegent black coat and grey trousers. His hairstyle was the same as his sister's, he said he inspired her to style her hair this way, she said the opposite._

„ _Hello, darling." he said._

„ _Where have you been this time?"_

„ _Reyes always keeps me busy. Sometimes, I think he takes his job too seriously. But, as you know, you can never trust a man without a sense of humour."_

 _She giggled.  
„And why should i trust you then? You too don't have any kind of humour i could understand. What's so funny about Monty Python?"_

„ _Monty Python is a national treasure! How could you say something like that?" he said overdramatizing._

„ _Because i like to tease you, Matthew."_

„ _Of course you do." He gave her a dreamy look. „You look beautiful today, Angela. As always."_

„ _You too, Matthew."_

„ _So, where's the waiter? I'm pretty hungry."_

„ _I don't know, but before we eat, i have a present for you."  
Matthew looked surprised. _

„ _A present? For me?"_

„ _Don't you know what today's date is?"_

„ _Not really."_

 _Angela put the Present on the table, It was a medium sized black box with a white tie._

„ _Today's the date of our first meeting. You remember, in Beijing?"_

„ _Of course i do. And i thank you for the present. Shall i open it?"_

„ _Yes."_

 _Matthew opened the present. He held the object that was inside up._

„ _A hat?"_

„ _Yes, a hat. So you could always carry something with you that would remind you of me. It is black, which is your colour, and the white feather stands for me. Are you happy?"_

„ _Yes. I've never been so happy in my life." And with that sentence, he leaned forward and kissed her._

Angela decided to look for his room. And after a while, she it found it, a grey metal door with the fading letters „Matthew Oxton, Blackwatch". She never was in his room when he was an active agent, but judging from his short presence at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, she guessed that nothing really had changed. The room was very messy and the intense stench of tobacco was always present. He sat on his bed, the eyes directed at the window and smoking. He didn't seem to have noticed her.

„You should tidy up this mess, Matthew." she said.

„Leave me alone." he replied.

Angela walked slowly towards him. She noticed a couple of photos on his desk at the left side of the wall. There were photos of her, of Lena and some older people, who Angela presumed were their parents. He scratched off every single picture of himself.

„What Morrison spoke off..." Angela started, but Matthew interrupted her.

„Is true. Believe or not, but i did it. I blew up headquarters. Killed several hundered people."

„But why? Why would you do something like this?"

„I thought, i made my opinion clear in the conference. Overwatch had become a twisted, corrupt parody of itself. Survived its purpose. As i do."

„You are 31! You can still make a difference, Matthew, if you would only let us help you!"

He turned around. His bloodshot eyes were a horrifying sight. It was obvious that he didn't sleep since Morrison showed up. He was also holding a near-empty bottle with cheap gin. His breath smelled of alcohol. It was obvious that was pretty drunk.

„And why you would you want to help a drunk, smoking murderer, huh? I'm beyond hope, Angela." „Because Lena and I, we both love you! Did you forget that?"

„It is pointless to love one, who has no use for it." He picked up his hat. „You remember our date in Geneve? Because i recently did. That were the good times. Before Reyes turned me into this abomination." He handed the hat over to her. „Take it. It's better you remember the man I used to be, not the man i became."

„You are drunk, Matthew."

„Yes, i am drunk." he giggled and leaned forward and vomited.

„You need some sleep."

„I can't sleep. Every time i try to, i see the crushed corpses between the ruins. A school class visited headquarters that day. I killed them. I killed them all." He broke into tears. „Why do you all still love me? I betrayed everything you love and more. I am not worthy."

„You are worthy, Matthew. As you have ever been." She made him lay on his bed and layed on his side. „I will be watching over you. I promise. Now sleep. You need it."

He slowly calmed down and fell asleep. And Angela was crying.


	11. Chapter 11: Rivals

_It has been a while, ain't it? Well, here is Chapter 11. Enough with all that melodramatic crap at only exists to annoy you, you want to see blood, gore and broken bones, right? ...no? Oh. Snap._

 _Well, you get some melodramatic stuff later on, now it's time for Raven and Soldier: 76 to get their arses back into gear! ..well, not in this chapter, but could see it coming._

 _By the way, i try to write Tracer/Lena as much Cockney as i can, i would love to see some deatiled feedback about that. Matthew doesn't have any accents, becuase it could be pretty bad for a spy to be recognized by it, think._

 _As usual, i don't own Overwatch._

Lena woke up. It were now 4 weeks since she got shot. The wound healed well and she didn't feel any pain anymore. Quite a relief, as she would say. And now it's her turn to viist Matthew, right after she dressed up.

It did not take long until she realised that she never knew where Matthew's quarters were. Winston always said that any minute you could stay out of the Blackwatch quarters, the better. And she didn't blame him, Blackwatch mostly consisted of criminals with some exceptions. But Blackwatch was gone, as Overwatch did, so the quarters were empty. She decided to look for them, and after a while, she found it and with it, Matthew's room. No one besides him should be inside, she thought, so she right away opened the door.  
„Good mornin' Matthew! Now get out of the... Holy FUCK!" she said out loud as she realised that Mercy was in the bed too. With _him._

„Jesus, Matthew, you sure don't hesitate wit' the girls!"

Matthew woke up. Judging by his movements, he was obviously suffering from a serious headache. Lena wondered if he was drunk last night. His room smelled of Gin and cigarettes.

„Not so loud, Lena. Jeez." He shrugged when he saw Mercy on the bed. „Did we...?"

„That's what I was about to ask you, Matthew!" they argued silently.

„Let's just leave then, she appears to sleep rather deep..."

He put on his coat and his trousers. Lena noticed how he hesitated to put his hat on his head. Silently, they walked away from his room and moved on to the conference Winston and Morrison called in this morning. Just before they reached the conference room, Lena stopped. She had thought about Morrison's accusations since he came back. And now it was the time to talk about it.

„Matthew..."

„Hm? What's on your mind, Lena?"

„What Morrison said... did do blow up headquarters? Where you really involved in Overwatch's death?"

Matthew sighed.

„Overwatch slowly perished away, and yes, unfortunately i played a part in it. What happened in Geneve... is a story for another time."

„I just want to know, if i can trust you or not. You hate Overwatch, even I can see that, although I can't comprehend it."

„Don't worry Lena. I will always be there to fight for you. You are the reason i'm here and not drowning in self-pity down in Rome."

Lena mood bettered as he said that.

„The world could use always more heroes, Matthew! And i'm glad you are here." she said with a smile.

„I'm happy too. But don't forget: I'm not a hero, Lena. And i never was."

The conference room was almost empty, unlike the day the first conference took place. Lena followed via holofeed. She still remembers the days when she was stationed in Gibraltar, when Overwatch was still active. Now, nothing was left of the former glory. A thick layer of dust still covered most of the screens and tables around the base.

„Ah, Tracer! We've been waiting for you forever! Are you eager to do great things?" Winston greeted her.

„Always, luv!"

„Good. There's work to be done." Morrison replied. „We are going to investigate how Vishkar was able to manage to eliminate every of their competitors in Mexico. You are coming with me. I know every corner in Dorado, so we can move unrecognized." Matthew seemed rather confused.

„And why did you call me in then?"

„When i said „you", i was meaning both of you. Plural."

„Wait a second. Why do you want me to come with you?"

„Because i don't want to see Gibraltar blown into dust when i come back." Matthew became angry. „Oh, sure. I have nothing better to do, don't I?"

„Are you disobeying my Orders, Raven?" Morrison replied.

„Since when did you have any power over Blackwatch in the first place, you amateur?"  
„You dare to call me an amateur?"

This was where Lena decided to step in. „Guys, let's stop the bickerin' and get on to the shootin' !"

„I will keep an sharp eye on you, Raven."

„If you want to lose it, you can do that, sure."

They left for Dorado at dusk. Matthew and Morrison were rambling about the plan to get in the Vishkar building while Lena was piloting the dropship.

„The complex is heavily fortified. We need to split up. Raven, you go in first, infiltrating the Outposts."

„Oh yeah. I'm just soooo expendable, ain't I?" Matthew replied sarcastically.

„Spare your sarcasm for another time."

„If you don't like my kind of humour, then do it yourself you moron."

Lena was annoyed by the constant insult the two of them kept throwing at each other.

„Just stop it, you twats! I'm trying to fly a plane 'ere! And we're almost there. We will do it my way!"

Matthew and Morrison were looking confused at each other. Morrison asked quietly:  
„What does she mean by 'her way'?"

„I have no idea."


	12. Chapter 12: Skydiving Tracer-style

_Overwatch is out and what can i say? It's awesome! Hands down game of the year._

 _It's been a while since i updated it, mainly because of personal trouble and another piece of literature i write. Not a fanfiction, an absolutely original world and etc. etc. You get the idea._

 _Also i needed some time to think about where the story is going which became kind of a problem for me after Chapter... 9? I think it was chapter 9. Ah well. Enjoy, leave a review or two or even a follow/ favorite, that'd great! Maybe my english got a bit rusty though..._

The dropship was flying. It has been a while since Lena piloted a plane of this sort, but she still remembered some of her training. They didn't made her the pilot for the Slipstream for nothing! And since she interrupted the constant bickering of Matthew and Morrison, it was very quiet onboard what was a relief, considering how annoying it was. But it was boring too, so she decided to make things a bit more... interesting.

„Alright lads, now it's time to go airborne!" she said out cheeringly.

„Airborne? I thought we would land in a safe spot and go from there!" Morrison protested loudly.

„Well, there's no other option since this cute little anti-air missile has locked onto us!"

„LENA!" Matthew shouted.

„Oh, sorry, did I forget to mention that?" She activated the plane's boosters to gain a bit more time.

„Now, get your parachutes ready lads, i'm coming down to you!"

„Erm, Oxton?" Morrison asked.

„Yes, Commander?"

„There is just one parachute."

Lena sighed. „Guess we'll have to share it!"

Morrison looked at Matthew.

„Your Sister is quite... enthusiastic, isn't she?"

„I hate when she does that." Matthew answered.

Lena went down into the landing area, opened the ramp with a lever on the wall and put on the parachute. „Okay, we're flying about 270 km/h fast, so nothing too problematic..." Lena started, but Matthew interrupted her again.

„LENA!"

„Alright, sorray, we're in deep trouble lads... now better?"

„No!"

„Well, what i am supposed to do then, Matthew?"

„Land the Jet somewhere in this god-forsaken town!"

„Well, i can't do that. Now grab my hips." Morrison looked confused. „Do what?"

Matthew grabbed her at the height of her stomach, so tight, it hurted.

„NOW!"

Lena jumped, Matthew screamed and Morrison barely got hold of her foot. She openened the parachute and they all slowly fell to the ground. Lena landed in a small alley not far away from the vishkar building. Matthew still clasped her body and helt his eyes shut. Morrison did let go a couple of seconds ago and was already standing up.

„Matthew." she said softly.

„Uh-uh."

„Matthew."

„I'm not going to let go!"

„We're on the ground, Matthew."

„And this is not one of your tricks again?"

„No, i promise."

„Good."

Matthew released her and opened his eyes. He was blinking and raised his eyes to the sky.  
„Lena?"

„Yes, Matthew?"

„Why is there no smoke trail in the sky?"

„Should there be one?"

„From the missile maybe?!"

„Oh yeah. Kinda forgot that one."

„YOU FORGOT?!"

„Maybe you're better off not asking too many questions."

Matthew was speechless. He tried to form a sentence while he wildly gestured. She directed her attention towards commander Morrison and saluted.  
„Landing successful, commander! I await further orders."

„Put your hand down, Oxton, i'm not your commander anymore. Besides, how did you exactly plan to get into the building? We're just 3 blocks away and they may have noticed us."

„The more us see, the easier you can sneak inside!" Lena pulled her pistols. „I'm waiting for you here when you are finished."

She smiled at Matthew and teleported away.

Morrison silently spoke to Matthew. „Was she always that spunky?"

„You have no idea." Matthew answered.

„Good to know. You are an awful parachutist, you know?"

„I always like to have at least one foot on solid ground."

„Weird. I always thought, Ravens fly?"

„Not this one."

A big explosion made the ground shake, followed by some guards shouting commands at each other.

„Seems like your sister distracted them."

„Oh, you don't say, Morrison."

„Be quiet."

„Be Quiet? After surviving a skydive without a parachute?! I will..."

Morrison put a hand on his mouth. Guards with the Vishkar logo on their uniforms ran across the street. Raven stopped talking almost immediatly.

„See? We need to go undetected or your sister's efforts would be for nothing. You're an expert in this kind of mission, don't you?"

„The best."

„Good. Now let's get inside of this building and see, if there's something we can use against Vishkar." Morrison said quietly. „After you."

„They won't see me coming." And Raven activated his stealth generator.


	13. Chapter 13: Catherine

_Hey there, lads. Chapter 13 is here! And it starts with a flashback...again. I'm not really inventive, am I? I just want to make the Oxton family a bit bigger, so I introduce to you another sibling of Raven and Tracer, unde rthe name of... ahhh, just read the story._

 _I know it may be a bad idea, but i thought out this character 1 week ago and because i'm a lazy bastard and don't want to write another story, i'll just throw her in here. I hope it's not going to be too confusing. And i assure you, she will have an important role in the future. That's all i'll say right now._

 _As usual, i don't own Overwatch._

 _The sun was rising on the horizon. Although it was very cloudy and stuffy in London, it wasn't raining. At least one good thing today, Lena thought to herself. It were now three months since the accident and she went on vacation. Forced vacation, to be precise. She was eager to do even greater things now, that she was capable of teleporting and manipulating her own timeline._

„ _Lena, I don't think you're ready to go on missions already." Winston told her. „The Chrono-Accelerator is nothing more but a prototype and i'm still not sure if it will work in the long run."  
„But Winston!"_

„ _Enough, Lena! You almost died and still want to go on missions again? Your brother would be absolutely furious if i let you do this!"_

„ _But i want to test this thing!"_

„ _No, Lena. Some vacation would do you good." Winston pulled a letter. „This letter arrived 3 days ago. Maybe you should read it."_

 _Dear Lena,_

 _We know about about your accident and we are deeply worried. Will you ever live a normal life again? The thought of you dead fills our hearts with misery. We're glad you didn't die, but it is difficult to deal with this kind of situation, to say the least. We miss you. Come back to London, at least for some weeks. Matthew is also here._

 _In Love,_

 _Mum, Dad, Catherine, Matthew_

 _Lena sighed. „Alright, I'll go."_

 _It didn't take long for her to pack her stuff. Much of it will stay in Gibraltar anyway. And after an exhausting flight, she arrived at heathrow, where Matthew and Catherine, her little sister, awaited her already. She was a cute little thing and she loved her for that. Her big brown eyes, her long black hair and her pale skin made her look like if god wanted to make a compromise between her and Matthew. Luckily for her, she didn't inherit Dad's brooding attitude, of which Matthew sure got plenty. She was 17 years old and tried to follow Lena's footsteps of being a pilot, what her parents and Matthew did not like. Catherine ran towards her, while cheerfully saying: „Lena!" and hugging her. Matthew on the other hand, just stood there silently and nodded. He didn't wear his black coat, instead of it he wore a brown sweater, what made him hard to recognize at first._

„ _Hey Catherine, how are you doing?" Lena asked her sister, still hugging her._

„ _I'm doing great! I just finished the Overwatch basic training. Maybe we'll work together in the future!"_

„ _I hope so, Cathy."_

„ _No, you don't." Matthew interrupted their conversation. He was smoking._

„ _But Matthew..." Catherine begged her brother, but Matthew was adamant._

„ _I almost lost one sister, i don't want to lose another, Catherine."_

„ _I can take care of mayself, Matthew! Not everyone gets through Overwatch's training program!"_

„ _And that's what i fear. There are three Oxton at Overwatch now. One lost his left arm," he pointed at his prothesis „And another one dematerialized." He pointed at Lena. „I can't you protect forever. I couldn't even protect Lena." he sighed. „If anything i say would make a difference, my life would be much easier, wouldn't it? Now come on. Mum and Dad are waiting."_

 _So she had a nice time at London. They celebrated Lena's birthday with a party of „epic" degree, as Matthew said when he finished his 4th bottle of gin. All of them were suffering a serious headache next day. The following two weeks were a happy time. Even Matthew seemed to look a bit more optimistic. Then the day came, where Lena's vacation ended. Catherine was almost crying._

„ _I'll miss you, Cathy." Lena said to her._

„ _Write me, Lena, please!"  
„Maybe you will be stationed at Gibraltar, then we don't need to write letters!"_

„ _You mean... we could be sort of a family in Gibraltar?" Catherine answered happy. „With you, me and Matthew?"_

„ _Maybe we can. Lena, we need to go, or else we will miss the Jet." Matthew said. He ruffled Catherine's hair._

„ _Stop it!" she replied angrily._

„ _I'll miss you, Catherine." he simply said.  
And Lena and Matthew embarked the jet to Gibraltar. _

_One week later, Catherine had her first mission, in France. The goal of the mission was to deal Talon a decisive blow. The mission was a success, but Catherine Oxton was reported to be missing in action._

Morrison and Raven sneaked inside the large Vishkar-Building, a huge skyscraper. Morrison wondered, how long Tracer would be able to distract the guards on the western half of the complex. There were many more soldiers around than he originally thought. Raven took care of other guards and doors, while Morrison was keeping a sharp eye on anything that could come close by. Luckily, nobody crossed their paths.

„We need to find the CEO's office. Maybe i can hack the computer and get some useful data." Raven said as they went into the lobby. Morrison pointed at a sign near the elevators.

„87th floor, according to this sign. Let's go then."

The CEO's office was a big room painted in pure white with large windows, giving an excellent sight over the whole city. Morrison took the safety off his pulse rifle and watched the doors, while Raven hacked the computer. He pushed a button on the wrist of his prothesis, what caused his hand to tilt almost 180 degrees and unveiled multiple tools, one of which looked like a USB-plug. He sticked the plug in a port in the computer.

„This virus should be able to knock out their firewall within seconds. And there we go." he said, pleased. Morrison noticed how he read all the files.

„This should be enough evidence to sue Vishkar to hell." Raven said, but with a worried expression. „Vishkar has been working with Talon for 6 years, according to this..."

„Talon? What has Talon to do with Vishkar?" Morrison asked surprised.

„I... I think you need to see this with your own eyes."

Morrison went to the computer. What he saw, shocked him.  
„Talon assisted the murder of several Overwatch agents after the downfall, working with this terrorist known as „Reaper"..."

„Morrison, you know who Reaper is, don't you?"

„I have a suspicion..." Morrison replied but he was interrupted by the ringing of the elevator bell. The doors openend and a nicely dressed woman with an indian teint stepped into the room, holding a strange-looking weapon.

„Drop your guns." she said. Raven seemed to recognize her.

„Oh, you. What was your name again?"

„That is none of your business, intruder." she replied. But Raven kept rambling.

„Something with a „S"... Som...Sam...Sym... Symbolic, right? You are Symbolic!"

„Symmetra, you imbecile."

Several guards suddenly came in from all directions.

„You sure can take on all of this guys, right?" Raven whispered in Morrisons ear.

„Not all of them." Morrison answered.

„We will not hesitate to open fire, if you don't work with us together." Symmetra said thereatening, when suddenly something big crashed through the windows. It was the dropship, completely undamaged and controlled by Tracer. Morrison and Raven looked each other in the face and said „Let's get the fuck out of here" in unison. The dropship ramp opened and they were assigned to get in by a figure, whose sight had Raven not expected. He almost stumbled and just barely got in the dropship.

„Oxton, bring us back to Gibraltar and fast, if it's possible." Morrison ordered.

„Aye, sir."

„By the way, Oxton, who is our blind passager here?"

„Another Oxton, sir!" she replied.

„Another...?" he turned around. The similarity between the person and Tracer was striking. Besides the pale skin and the black hair, she looked exactly like Tracer. Maybe her sister. What Morrison didn't expect was how Raven reacted to her. He hugged her and cried in sorrow.

„Catherine, where have you been?" Matthew silently whispered.


	14. Chapter 14: Traumas

_So, now you know catherine. I've constructed a whole story arc for her and it took a while till i was satisfied. That's why i waited so logn before updating again._

 _I'll give credits to akoslows for submitting an excellent prepared OC, although i changed him to a great degree. But i don't think i'll make it a habit to take extern Ocs into the story, it's my story after all. I took this OC, because i liked it i thought he was written well enough. (This does sound kind of arrogant, doesn't it? I don't mean it so ...kinda)_

 _Maybe i do make too mayn flashbacks lately. I just want you to get a good understanding of the story. Also i kinda like flashbacks, but i'm not everybody. I want to know if you are okay with it._

 _As usual, i don't own Overwatch. If i would, i would fix this bloody mess of a ranked mode. Seriously, this system is just broken. And leave a review or two, that'd great!_

Catherine woke up. She layed in a comfortable bed, with a soft mattress, a big pillow and a bright, clean white blanket. Just few people appreciate what unheard luxury a clean bed to a war prisoner means. 5 Years of sleeping on a dirty floor in a dark cell. 5 years of hoping, someone will come and save her. 5 years of her life stripped away. 5 years of despair, pain and never-ending sadness. Catherine was never aware where Talon has brought her. After some weeks, they always came with a black hood, putting it over her face and injecting drugs so she couldn't think clearly. And tortured her, tried to break her courage. Breaking her fingers, stripping out the nails. Beating her up. Drowning her. They almost succeded. But she never gave up on the hope, that Lena or Matthew will save her. And it became true after all.

But what happened in her absence shocked her. Overwatch down? Why would anyone do something like that? And worst of all, Matthew seemed to be happy about it. Just if he had played a part in it. And he was not alone. Dr. Ziegler was not really pleased with Winston's and Morrison's plans to revive Overwatch either. She said that a militaristic approach was not the right way. As if Overwatch was holding a brutal military dictatorship. Then her thoughts went into a different direction, the day she was captured.

 _It was summer in France. The sun was burning on Catherine's skin. Dropships of Overwatch were sent to finally bring the leaders of Talon to justice. Although she just finished the basic training, she was already on a mission. Rumours told that Gabriel Reyes, the head of Blackwatch, himself requested her for this mission. And she was glad she finally got into action. Enough of cleaning dirty boots or barracks. Her best friend, Harris, sat beside her, trying his best to not vomit in his helmet.  
„Hey, Harris, why don't you look outside? The land is beautiful!" she said cheerfully._

„ _I would, if i wouldn't feel so sick." he simply replied and puked a great surge of yellow liquid into his helmet. Catherine laughed._

„ _There goes your breakfast!"_

„ _Shut it, recruit." Reyes said. The silent black man always had a kind of imtimidating aura surrounding him. Matthew told her she should avoid to anger him at any cost and now that he was standing in front of her, she knew Matthew was right._

„ _Y—yes, sir." she responded._

„ _We're almost there. What do you know about Talon?" he asked._

„ _It's a terrorist organisation, operating worldwide. Killing Omnics and kidnapping persons."  
„Exactly. 3 Months ago, one particular kidnapping happened to the wife of the Overwatch Scientist Gérard Lacroix. Talon tried to kill him several times already. After they failed numerous times, they directed their attention towards his wife, Amélie. They kidnapped her. I don't know what they did to her, but it changed her to a great degree."_

„ _What happened to her, Sir?" Catherine asked._

„ _She cut her husband's throat while he was sleeping. No one saw it coming. After that, she escaped to France. Your brother followed her until they entered the Château Ville. I suspect that some sort of important Talon base must be there. Always remember: If we succeed today, we will deal Talon a decisive blow, perhaps enough to kill it." Reyes explained._

„ _Yes sir!" Catherine shouted out, loud enough for Harris to wince. She felt a bit sorry for him, he hated flying to a great degree and given the amount of vomit in his helmet, she didn't blame him. She held his hands.  
„Come on Harris, we can do this!"_

„ _I never knew how you can be always this optimistic. I mean, we are going to war, Catherine. We could die or get injured!"_

 _Catherine simply smiled. „It's in the family i guees. Altough i'm not nearly as spunky as my sister. She is a bundle of joy, and I admire her for that. If only I could be more like her. She's beautiful, athletic, does look good in yoga pants..." Harris interrupted her._

„ _You are beautiful too!" he said, blushing in the progress._

„ _Awww, thank you." She gave him a little kiss on his cheek. „That's why we are best friends, Harris!"_

„ _Yes, friends..." he said resigned._

„ _We have arrived. Make your weapons ready." Reyes said. „I'm going in forst to clear the position. I'll give you a sign when you should move. Hit the dirt and don't make any sound. And by no sound, I mean be quiet as this stone over there. I will notice, if you're not following this order."_

 _They went out of the Dropship. It took a while until Reyes gave the signal by dropping a red flare from one window of the abandoned castle. „It's time Harris. Move it!" she said quietly. They sprinted towards the castle and stormed inside the dark hall, expecting enemy fire... and no one was there._

„ _Harris, do you see something?" she asked quietly._

„ _Nothing."_

 _Catherine activated her voicecom, trying to reach Reyes, but her radio was dead._

„ _I don't like this, Harris." she said, now afraid._

„ _Me neither."_

„ _Sir? Captain Reyes? Are you there?"_

„ _I am."  
Reyes stood behind them, wearing a long black coat and a mask that resembled the skull of a goat. His guns were pointing at Catherine and Harris. He laughed. The cold sound of his voice made Catherine shudder. _

„ _It is now time to introduce you to my personal friends." he said._

„ _Traitor!"_

 _Catherine aimed at him and fired a shot right through his head... but nothing happened. For a moment, his head looked like black smoke. The bullet simply passed through, not harming anyting. Reyes laughed again._

„ _The new world order is about to rise. And i personally think, that three Oxtons are way too many for Overwatch. We are not a family business."_

 _Then a black hood. And a kick. And another one. And another one. And another one..._

The enter of Dr. Ziegler interrupted her thoughts. She looked worried.

„Is everything alright, Catherine?"

„Yes, yes. Everything is fine, Dr. Ziegler." she responded. Her eyes were burning. She realized she had cried.

„Why are you crying then?" Dr. Ziegler asked.

„I-i can't tell. Everything and nothing."

„Being in captivity leaves its marks, my dear. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

„No!" she shouted, much angrier than she wanted. Dr. Ziegler didn't seem to look angry.

„It's okay." she said. „You are safe. You can talk whenever you like." With this lords, she left the room and left Catherine alone.

„You shouldn't leave her alone, Matthew." Angela said to the man leaning at the wall. Matthew remained silent and lighted a cigarette, taking a deep puff.  
„Smoking is not allowed here and you know it!" Angela said angrily.

„Just let me alone." he said., while stareing at the wall. His look was empty, as if he was observing something miles away. It was the 1000-yard stare, Angela deemed. They stood in the floor some minutes, Angela staring at Matthew, while he said nothing. He broke the silence.

„Did she say anything about what happened to her?"

„No, and I don't think she wants to talk about it right now. She has gone through a lot. That makes it very important that you and Lena talk with her. I can't do anything, i'm not a psychiatrist."

„5 years i believed her dead. 5 long years. I couldn't protect her. It's my fault."

„You don't gain anything by giving yourself the blame." Angela sat down. „You need to let go. Everything what happened, did happen, Matthew. But that is the past."

She gave him a kiss. A long, romantic kiss she didn't have for a very long time. She couldn't tell if Matthew liked the kiss too, but she didn't care. For one second, everything was unimportant, just her and Matthew.

„If the man i used to love is still inside of you, please let him out. I need him. Lena needs him. And Catherine needs him. You don't serve anyone by drowning in self pity."

He looked perplexed. Angela stood up and went to the end of the floor.

„We are waiting for you, Matthew."

And with this words, she left the place.


	15. Chapter 15: Attack and Consequences

_And another chapter! Time for another series of twists, turns and turmoil. I don't really have much to say, i just hope you enjoy the new chapter._

 _As always, I don't own Overwatch and leave a review or two, that would be great!_

The man had the target in his sights. Watchpoint: Gibraltar was, in fact, not really hard too overlook. A massive complex of different buildings, all made from steel and concrete and fitted with the Overwatch emblem, lighted badly by old lamps in the night. The door had UN-posters all over it and still it was moved not long ago. Maybe days, maybe even just hours. He didn't know why it was so important to kill Overwatch before it got into action once again – Talon finished them once and sure as hell would do so again. Maybe it was the pride of his bosses that encouraged him and his subordinates to go to Gibraltar. They even mentioned his failure in killing Raven down in Rome. He didn't like to be outsmarted and this little prick actually managed to do that. Him! He even tricked the Vatican into believing him a bloody bishop.

„Are you in position?" a familiar voice with a french accent asked him. His two-coloured eyes became small slits of disgust. He didn't like Widowmaker at all. She was the kind of psi-engineered assassins Talon used to create in order to have the perfect killing machines. However, this project was ultimately doomed when it turned out, that many of the test subjects went on murderous rampages though the facilities, what almost uncovered Talon's secret base. He wondered how long it would take her to turn insane.

„I am. Is everything ready?" he responded.

„Yes. Going in in 3..2...1..."

He sprinted forwards, his target in sight, a backdoor to the base. Several other Talon agents were spreading out, holding their guns at the ready. An alarm was sounded. Out of nowhere, a man in a black suit struck down 2 Talon agents in rapid succession, before he disappeared again.

 _Raven,_ The bishop thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a quick blue flash in the shape of a slim, young woman that blinked pass him.

„Oi! I know you!" the young woman said. „You wanker tried to catch me and my Brother in a trap down in Rome, didn't you?"

The girl had something familiar to her. He didn't care about anything in his past, Talon tried their best to assure that he won't suffer any psychic consequences of his actions. And still, she seemed to be burned into his memory...

He didn't have the time to think about it any further. The woman pointed her pistols right onto him. He dodged her shot with an unbelievingly fast roll to the side and returned the fire with his SMG. She kept on blinking around all the time, what made it nearly impossible to hit. His bosses warned him about her, so he decided to try something different. He pulled a small, round shaped instrument from his uniform and put it on the ground. He pressed the red button, what caused a white flash to jump around the places where the young woman had been. She fell to the ground and writhed in pain.

„What.. did you... do to me..." she asked while the bishop walked towards her.

„Just put an end to your nonsense teleporting." he lifted his gun. „Say goodbye, strangely familiar young woman."

„Not if I have to say something about that." a raspy voice from his behind said in a threatening tone.

„You again. Can you just not leave things be for once?" the bishop asked.

„I'm sorry i have to disappoint you, Aringarosa. Infiltrating the swiss guards was not an easy task, I suppose?"

„Much harder than to place a bullet into your goddamned head!" Aringarose replied angrily. He turned his gun around. As usual, there was no evidence that Raven had been at that location.

„Where are you hiding, coward?" he asked provoking.

„I don't have to hide. Your comrades are dead."

Aringarosa just noticed it right now. He was surrounded by people. The swiss doctor, the monkey, the Cowboy and the german knight stood around him, all pointing guns at his head. Aringarose activated his Voicecom.

„Widowmaker, come in. Come in now!" It was pointless. The radio was dead.

Raven lifted the injured woman off the ground. She was still breathing heavily. He looked around in the crowd. Strangely enough, some seemed to not hate him. In fact, they rather recognized him.

„What is it, you imbeciles?" he asked loudly. „You like what you see?"

A very young woman, even younger than the one he injured, but very similar looking.

„Harris? Harris, is that you?" she asked.

„I don't know what you are talking abou..." he said when suddenly a striking headache forced to him to grab his head and scream in agony. He fell unconsious soon.

 _3 Hours later..._

The sun was rising. All agents were assembled in the conference room. Unlike the first conference, all remained strangely silent. All sat around the big table in the middle. On the upper end sat Morrison, the leader. Besides him, Angela and Winston. After them, some of the lower ranks. McCree, Genji, his brother Hanzo and Matthew and Lena. She didn't feel any pain after they removed the chrono accelerator, what appeared to have suffered heavy damage. Winston supposed that she may live without vanishing anymore due to her constant wearing of the Chrono-accelerator, however, she is not able to control her timeline unless it was fixed.

„How do you feel?" Matthew asked her kindly. He had one arm wrapped around her. Catherine still was in the medical bay and watched the conference via Livefeed.

„Not good. Something is missing." Lena said, pointing at the place where usually the chrono-accelerator was. „It is... strange. Every time i cut myself, broke a bone or hit a toe, I just rewinded my time and it was gone. And now... i can't do that anymore. It has made me... carelessness of sorts. I mean, look at my hands."

Lena's hands were covered in patches and cuts.

„Jesus Lena, how did you..." Matthew said out shocked.

„That happened when I tried to cut some vegetables."

„You should see Angela anytime soon. I don't want that wounds to ingnite."

„I... I feel so weak Matthew."  
„That goes away. Believe me, it will."

„How do you know?"

„I've lost an arm."

Morrison finally broke the silence. "Yesterday night, a group of Talon terrorists tried to overcome our defenses. It seems that our attempts to reform Overwatch haven't gone unnoticed. We captured one of them and killed several of the others. It is yet unknown how many Talons were actually involved in this. What leads us to the question: What shall we do with our prisoner? He was an Overwatch agents once, you know that as good as me."

Matthew was the first to answer.

"Shoot him. Simple as that."

Shocked mutter went through the room.

"We won't shoot prisoners of war, Oxton, are you crazy?" Morrison answered.

"You are making a big mistake by leaving him alive. Whatever of Harris was inside that husk, it is gone. This man was physically and psychically modified by Talon to form the perfect killing machine. He won't hesitate to kill every single one of us if he gets the chance to do so. He already tried to kill me 6 times!"

"But vat if ze modifikations kan bee undone?" Reinhardt said. "I am not a genius scientist, but ve must take zat possibility into account."

"Dr. Ziegler, is that possible?" Morrison asked Angela.

"I really can't tell. If the possibility is there, we should take it. I think we should direct our focus on more pressing matters, though. Talon used some sort of electromagnetic device to knock Lena Oxton out of action. Torbjörn, did you analyze it?"

"I did." Torbjörn said from the right side of the table. "It used some sort of Anti-Omnic device, but it was modified. Sends out an electro-magnetic impulse that paralyses and destroys near eletronic devices. What's so special about it, is the fact that the impulse sent out by this thing damages even organic tissue close to the destroyed electronic device and overstrains the pain receptors, rendering the affected person uncapable of fighting back unless the device is taken off."

"And how exactly is that dangerous?" Matthew asked, slightly scared. Lena assumed he already knew the answer.

"Well, people with kybernetic protheises will die a very painful death. Your sister got kinda lucky there."

Morrison spoke again. "I think we all are tired. Let's go to sleep and discuss that tomorrow."


	16. Important note of the author

This one will just be an Update to all my followers, followed by something that coule be a sort of controversial decision.

I've had really much personal trouble over the last couple of months, no internet what-so-ever and feel like i've written myself into a corner with this story. I really can't imagine where it could go from now. It has gotten so many plotlines that i don't feel can be taken to a satisfying conclusion, at least for me.

Your support was what kept me going forward, but sometimes, it is better to stomp a ruined building into the ground than try to finish it. The story suffered from not having any coherent narrative line through out and worse, it has had no focus. My original intention was to focus on Raven and Tracer's relationship. Throwing in another sister half way through turned out to be a really bad idea.

That is why i'm going to rewrite the story and put this one on ice. That does not mean, „The Raven's flight" is dead. I'm just going to build it a anew, make it longer, give it more depth and, most important, focus. It's not an easy step for me, and i want you to give me your overall feedback, even if it is destructive. Go on, don't hesitate to be too harsh on me. You could also give me feedback on my english skills, like i always say, i'm not a native english speaker.

Thank you all for your patience. I'll try to bring back „The Raven's flight" within the next weeks. If you want to read that too, you can still press the „Follow" button and go from there :)

Sincerely,

your Magic Medic.


End file.
